Closer To You
by MissNothingPretty
Summary: Michael is obsessed with destiny, but we all knew that, didn't we? When his father speaks to him in the very last minute, will he truly abandon his 'destiny' for a new one God has created for him? Lucifer is mad and Dean is confused. All the while Michael is spending his time with a young woman, what could she possibly have to do with anything? Canon until season 5, 'Swan Song'.
1. Chapter One: Forsaken

**A/N: I have several other accounts on here. Two, actually. The stories being semi-popular. I can never post another story without updating another, for some people get upset about it. So, I have a few accounts here and there.**

 **I've only done one other Supernatural story, which was completely AU. But, this idea has been floating around in my head for quite a while. Soooo, I decided to give it a try : ) there will be multiple pairings in this story, so be prepared for that. Anyways, let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Forsaken  
**

"Our destinies have changed," Michael said softly, the striking blue eyes of his brother, Adam, boring into a startled Dean.

 _'...Wait, what'_ Dean thought with a confused expression.

"For over a millennia, _this_ has been your destiny," Lucifer sneered, causing Dean's eyes to fall on his other brother's form in question. "and _now_ , the moment father speaks, you change your course without _question_ , Michael?"

Michael blinked innocently.

"Father's word is final."

"...Care to enlighten the confused, _unimportant_ , little human?" Dean asked sarcastically, his mind flying everywhere and betraying none of the emotional turmoil he truly felt. Was this a _good_ thing? God had intervened on humanity's behalf? Is that what this meant?

"Humans are abominations," Lucifer sneered, ignoring Dean. "You intend to-"

"It is his word," Michael interjected. "my... _opinion_ on the matter is of no consequence. I have my new orders."

"Yes, I heard," Lucifer continued, "but will you _really_ do this?"

"Yes," Michael answered instantly, and in a rush of wings, he was gone.

"MICHAEL!" Lucifer howled, looking at the empty space with a roar of anger before he disappeared with a rush of wings.

Dean stared at the empty spot, at a loss.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he kicked the ground as Castiel and Bobby made their appearance.

"Hey, assbutt!" Castiel called, holding his Molotov of holy fire before confusion (a normal look for him) fell over the angel's face.

"Where are Michael and Lucifer?" Castiel asked, lowering his arm and looking around frantically. "They were here-"

"Assbutt?" Dean questioned, raising his eyebrows, momentarily distracted.

"What the hell is happening, Dean?" Bobby exploded, waving his arms and looking panicked.

"I don't...I have no frickin' idea, Bobby," Dean said worriedly, pacing and running his hands through his hair. "I just – Michael said his destiny 'changed' and then Lucifer went on about how he'd listen to God and change his plan-"

Suddenly, Castiel was in front of Dean, making him lean back, startled.

"God spoke to Michael?" he asked seriously, staring at Dean, unblinking.

"I don't know Cas, damn!" Dean spat. "Michael left, pissed Satan off and they both split! It must have been awfully important if neither cared to destroy my ass-"

"This could be bad...or good. Perhaps God has changed the plan, to save humanity," Cas said lowly, to himself. "we need to find out what this plan is, and soon."

"Well – what...what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Dean exclaimed, throwing his arms out. "this doesn't make any sense!"

"Track them down I suppose," Bobby piped in, adjusting his hat and muttering, "balls!" under his breath.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. It could only be divine intervention," Cas said slowly, "nothing else could change their destinies."

"Tell me everything that was said," Cas asked Dean as he sighed.

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself, before retelling every word to Castiel.

"More abominations?"

"Not that your confused look is new, but do you have any idea what the hell they meant?" Dean snapped, his heart racing.

"...No, I do not."

"SON OF A BITCH."

((O))

"Rosie! Are you ready?"

"Almost mom!" Aurora called from upstairs in her room, yawning as she brushed her pale, long hair.

She stared in the mirror, looking at her tired green eyes with slight bags under them. Shrugging, she yawned again, rubbing her eyes and grabbed her school bag.

She pulled out her iPod, sticking a bud in her ear and bounding down the stairs.

"Mom?" she called, keeping her eyes on her iPod as she walked in the kitchen.

Sniffing her runny nose, she looked up.

"Ahhhh!" she screeched, jumping backwards, slamming into the kitchen counter.

There, in her kitchen, near the door, stood two handsome men. The tallest man, with shaggy brown hair was smirking at her, whilst the only slightly shorter man was looking at her in question with his head tilted.

"W-who that fuck are you?" she screeched, grabbing a frying pan off the stove, making the tall mans eyebrows raise in amusement. "What the fuck are you doing in my house? Where's my mom – stop smirking at me you dick!" she snapped at the tall man, looking more brave than she actually felt.

"Your mother is fine," the shorter, and apparently younger of the two stepped forward calmly. "she is sleeping in her room."

Aurora hesitantly looked up the stairs, her heart racing. Who the _fuck_ were they? How did they get into her house and what did they want? Her heart was more racing for her mother. They were probably lying...

"I swear to God, if you hurt my mother I _will_ -"

"Do not swear to my father," the calmer one seemed to snap, his blue eyes almost blazing at her.

"..."

"Are you some of those crazy people from Westboro Baptist church or some shit?" she questioned, thinking her mother had been kidnapped by psycho religious people.

"We are Angels of the Lord," the younger one said calmly again. "I am Michael and this is my brother, Lucifer." he motioned towards the taller man, who grinned knowingly at her with a wink.

Aurora was looking at them with big eyes.

They were crazy.

 _'_ _Fucking nut jobs._ _'_ she thought to herself.

She had to call the police before they tried to sacrifice her or some shit.

In a split second, she turned and bolted up the stairs, not hearing them come after her as she darted in her mothers room, slamming the door and locking it.

With a huge sigh of relief, she saw her mom snoring on her bed, just like the quacks said. She pulled out her cellphone, dialing 911.

Her screen went black and she stared as her phone flew out of her hands and burst into flames on the ground.

She looked up and screamed, seeing the two men standing across the room from her.

"This is a waste of time," 'Lucifer' sneered. "I'll end this."

"No-" the other man started raising his hand, but the tall one snapped his fingers, his eyes bulging when nothing happened.

'Michael' looked over at her, shocked as he raised his hand, snapping his fingers as well.

Aurora was breathing heavy, so confused and so scared that she didn't even know what to do. Her mind was frozen in shock.

 _'H-how did they do that? How did they get in the room? Were they...really...Michael and Lucifer like they said? No, that's insane. Is it, though? Why are they snapping their fingers? I've gone insane...'_

The tall man looked angry now, marching towards her and making Aurora gasp and stumble backwards.

"S-stay away from me!" she gasped, watching as the man was shoved backwards by an invisible force, slamming into her mothers wall, the plaster raining down on his head.

"Brother, did you-" he started, swiftly lifting himself up and looking rather alarmed.

"I did not," the younger one said quietly, tilting his head at her curiously while the taller one looked furious, looking at her as though he was trying to kill her with his mind.

"She is protected by our father," Michael said quietly, his eyes flashing. "we cannot touch the human."

"If neither can touch her, how are you supposed to-"

"I am sure it will become clear in time," Michael interrupted. "but it was clear that this human must...choose it, and we cannot force her. I cannot kill her mother, for she would not chose me, and I would advise against you doing it either, for I will just bring her back-"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" Aurora yelled, interrupting him and running beside her mother, prepared to somehow defend her.

"You want to succeed, to gain fathers approval," 'Lucifer' said quietly, ignoring Aurora's outburst, "you merely said that in an attempt of gaining her favor. By simply being who I am, I am sure you already have it over me. I cannot kill the girl, even though you would just bring her back, it was worth a try. I will not kill my brother who is not trying to kill me. Perhaps it is simply a morbid curiosity that I will allow this to continue, but as long as you focus on the girl and do not interfere with my goal, I will not try to kill you."

The taller man looked at his brother with sad eyes.

"Perhaps with this time, you will kill the girl and come to my side, brother," he continued calmly, almost hopefully. "we can be brothers again. There's still a chance. Please, Michael."

Michael didn't comment, but kept his stormy blue eyes trained on Aurora, who was breathing heavily, panicked.

'Lucifer' sighed, bringing his cold eyes to Aurora.

"Aurora Rose...Roman goddess of sunrise whose tears turned into the morning dew," he smirked. "that is the meaning, is it not?"

She just stared, too frightened to speak.

"Father seems to have chosen an especially stupid human, brother," he said in a bored tone, his eyes flicking over her form as anger filled her veins. "nothing special about her that I can see. She doesn't even have high beauty-"

"I am _not_ stupid, you twat," she snapped, her eyes narrowing as her heart throbbed. "If you must know, my mother was too big of a fan of Sleeping Beauty as a child."

He raised his eyebrows arrogantly, glancing at Michael.

"I'm sure if you threatened to kill her mother, she would chose you," he suggested to his brother, "surely that has occurred to you?"

"NO!"

"Pure choice, Lucifer. Surely you are aware of what that is?" Michael said quietly, his eyes remaining on her. "that is _not_ a pure choice. She has to _want_ to chose. I believe she can only be touched if the intent is not to harm. The orders were specific."

"I have lost my fucking mind," she grumbled to herself, putting her head in her hands next to her mother. "this isn't real."

"I assure you, it is very real," a sly voice came from beside her, making her jump back, seeing it was the tall one again.

"Back off me, _Satan_ ," she snapped, picking up the frying pan again in shaking hands as he starting laughing.

"You aren't-"

She swung as hard as she could, hitting him across the face with a loud BANG.

She heard him actually _sigh_ as he turned and looked towards her with a bored expression, his jaw clearly broken as her mouth fell open in shock. She watched as it clicked back into place, the blood in his mouth disappearing.

"Now, that was extremely _rude_ ," he said in a bored tone. "but, perhaps you could be more interesting than I originally thought," he suddenly smiled. "Kitten has _claws_."

She lowered the frying pan, staring in shock.

 _'Was...were they really who they said? Wait, no; how could I even entertain the idea? The fucking devil and the archangel, Michael? Get fucking real. Clearly, something very abnormal is happening, but shit, vampires are more believable than this!'_

"Leave the girl alone, Lucifer," Michael appeared beside her, making her squeak.

"I do not take orders from you anymore, brother," he answered seriously, looking her over. "actually, I believe I will snatch her away from you. I am not the king of deception for nothing."

"That will not happen," Michael answered, stepping forward. "I will not fight you, as that is not longer father's orders. I do not want to kill you. But I will warn you brother, do _not_ get in my way."

Aurora shrank back as the lights seemed to flicker in her house, followed by a slight trembling. She looked at Michael, seeing his eyes _glowing_ a radiant blue that somehow had a golden tinge to it.

"Game on, then. Heal her, by the way," he smiled sinisterly, looking over to Aurora again. "see you soon, Rosie." he smirked, disappearing with what sounded like a rush of wings.

"H-heal me?" she asked, backing away from Michael, but feeling more at ease now that the other... _the devil_ was gone.

He turned towards her, his blue eyes glowing ethereally, making her swallow thickly.

"You have cancer," he said quietly, looking at the bags under her eyes and making her heart race. "In your blood. You have been feeling so horribly because of that."

Aurora felt a new wave of panic shoot through her system.

 _'Cancer? No, I can't...'_ she thought hysterically, actually believing him. She _had_ been feeling horrible for weeks, but had hid it from her mother. They didn't have the money to run off to doctors just because she wasn't feeling so good.

"Here," Michael said, reaching his hand out and lightly touching her clammy forehead.

She couldn't even move. It was too much to process at once.

A jolt when through her system and she gasped as he removed his hand.

"You are completely healthy now," he affirmed. "you also had carpel tunnel, and a rather large cyst on your right ovary."

Her stomached bottomed out. He was telling the truth. Did he know she'd had past troubles with cysts?

"I can give you anything you want," he said, breaking the silence in a quiet tone as she remained silent. "just tell me what you want, and I will give it to you."

Her eyes trailed over his face, deciding he was very handsome, more so than she had instantly noticed. He had dirty blonde hair that was stylishly disheveled, a sharp jaw line and _penetrating_ blue eyes. She then looked down his body; his Grey jacket, with a blue dress shirt underneath and a black tee shirt underneath that. Her eyes traveled down his faded jeans and to what appeared to be skateboarding shoes on his feet.

 _'Angels skateboard...who knew?'_

She finally laughed bitterly, feeling her sanity cracking.

"I want you and your psycho brother to leave me the hell alone," she said finally, looking at him intensely.

"I can hide you from him," he said quietly. "but I cannot leave you alone."

"Angels aren't real," she blurted, still afraid. After all he'd apparently done, she still wanted him to prove it.

"I _am_ real," he tilted his head, her eyes widening dramatically as something appeared on the wall behind him.

 _'Wings...'_ she thought to herself, eying the shadows of extremely large, fluttering wings on the wall behind him.

"Its real..." she whispered, feeling dizzy as the world blackened around her and she fell into unconsciousness.

((O))

Aurora moaned, her vision swimming as she moved stiffly, feeling softness underneath her.

Her vision cleared as she blinked, staring at the white ceiling.

"That was an insane dream..." she mumbled to herself, rubbing her green eyes.

"It was no dream."

Aurora gasped, looking around frantically, seeing Michael standing stiffly next to the bed...the bed that wasn't hers. She looked around the massive room, seeing fancy white and gold furnishings. The bed she was sitting on was massive in size, covered in silk and golden bedding.

"W-where am I?" she squeaked, her heart thumping. "where is my mother?"

"Your mother is in heaven," Michael answered casually, making her eyes widen. "I moved her there as it was the only way I could guarantee her safety. She knows nothing. As far as she knows, everything is normal. Shes there, with you."

"You killed her?!" Aurora screamed at him, standing up shakily.

"No, I will bring her back when the task is done," Michael said tightly, looking at though his patience was being tested.

"What task?" she asked, her heart thumping. He really _was_ an angel, wasn't he? If he was real and all of that was true...should she be treating him with respect?

"I cannot reveal that to you," he said quietly. "but it will not harm you."

"My mom is safe?" she asked, keeping her voice quiet and tucking her hair behind her ears. "Do you swear?"

He watched her for moments, appearing to contemplate her.

"You have my word."

She let out a sigh of relief. She supposed he had not lied to her yet, and she honestly felt...much, much better. Physically, anyway. The aches, tiredness and pain were all gone...if she really was really sick, she clearly wasn't anymore. That would mean...she owed him her life?

"Thank you," she said quietly, flushing and looking at the golden flooring.

"You're welcome," he answered regally, "Is there anything you need?"

"Maybe..." she shuffled her feet, being uncomfortable. "where are we?" she repeated.

"We're in a safe room," he answered, walking around the bed and folding his hands across his back as he examined his own work. "we're on a different dimensional plane. No one can find us here. It will keep you safe, and give us time to get to know each other, wouldn't you say?"

Surprise flitted through her.

"We're...not on earth?" she squeaked, her eyes widening.

He turned towards her, a smile pulling on his thin lips, revealing perfectly straight and white teeth.

"No, technically, we are not," he answered, letting out a low chuckle. "but do not be deterred, I can bring you anything you wish."

She gulped.

"If we're completely safe here, can't you bring my mother?" she asked, watching him intently.

"Clever," he commented after a moments pause. "but no, I do not believe its best. After all, you already knowing is quite a shock. Her being here will cause her more harm than good; its better she doesn't even know and remains in heaven. Surely you have noticed the catastrophes that have been happening. Also, I require to be alone with you."

"What for?" she squeaked again, knowing he made sense. She didn't want her mom knowing this, as it was weighing on her mental status enough. He _really_ was an angel then...she felt as though she _should_ trust him, at least to _some_ extent. She wasn't stupid enough to trust anything or anyone blindly, or just because. Weren't angels supposed to love them more than God himself?

"Why would God pick me for anything?" she asked, feeling confused and a little guilty. "I didn't even believe before today."

"He has his reasons, I'm sure," Michael sighed. "Do not expect me to know the inner workings of God's mind. I am not _that_ powerful. I simply obey orders."

 _'Hmmm, has a bit of an attitude, doesn't he?'_ she thought curiously.

"...Right, of course," she muttered, looking down and her black tee shirt and jeans, seeing her stomach slightly bulging over the waistline.

She laughed, making him look at her questioningly.

"If you can give me anything, can you get rid of these pesky pounds?" she asked, pointing to her stomach and chuckling bitterly. She'd lost a few pounds over the past couple weeks and she supposed it was because she was sick.

"Of course," he answered, surprising her. "what weight do you desire to be?"

"Uhhh – uhm," she stuttered. Was this _for real_?

"Like...135 pounds?" she asked, tilting her head as she figured that took off about 30 pounds. She was just a little...chubby. 135 was a good number. Not too skinny, just healthy.

"Done," he said, raising his hand and snapping his fingers, making her eyes widen as she felt like her body had ants all over it and then feeling stopped.

Her pants fell down, making her screech, bending down and lifting them with her face in flames. Even though her shirt was long enough to cover her underwear, it was still embarrassing.

He snapped his fingers again and her clothes tightened around her slimmer frame and she blinked, running over to mirror at the golden vanity, her eyes widening at she eyed her new, curvy but slim figure. No love handles.

She'd never _not_ had love handles.

"Are you sure this isn't heaven?" she asked, turning to look at her now smaller butt. "...now I can live with that."

She stared at herself for a while.

 _'Wait...what the fuck am I doing? An angel, Michael no less, has kidnapped me, took me off earth, and I'm getting him to erase fat on my body?'_

Something was definitely off about all this.

"Wait..." she turned putting her head in her head. "What am I doing? Here you are, having me stuck in God knows where and I'm being too calm about this... _why_ am I calm? I am not a calm person! I freak out all the damn time."

Michael tilted his head. "I have been sending calming waves to you shortly after you awoke," he admitted instantly. "earlier was hard on you. Your blood pressure was elevated as were your nerves, it is not healthy-"

"Well, stop it!" she said calmly, much to her irritation.

"I will once you become use to your surroundings," he said. "Its not intended to harm, but help, which is why I'm allowed to do it-"

"I'm getting mad that I can't get mad," she huffed, but didn't really feel too angry.

He stared at her.

"Wait...that doesn't make sense," she sighed, running her hand through her hair. "but, you're an angel," she protested, as though her pointing that out would make him realize something. "Like, the most _important_ angel-"

Was it her imagination, or did his chest puff out slightly? "-Isn't there better things to do than...cater to my every need? I can't be _that_ important-"

"If father says you are, then you are," Michael interjected, looking at her seriously. "I will admit, this isn't _ideal_ , but many things have not been ideal for me...for a long time."

"...Erm, what do you mean?" she asked, ringing her hands.

 _'Aurora Rose: angel therapist.'_

He looked at her with a contemplating expression.

"Why would you care of my troubles?" he asked, tilting his head curiously. "you hardly know me."

"Well..." she trailed off uncomfortably, walking to the bed and plopping down, "I mean, despite everything, you've healed me. I guess I want to try to return the favor?"

"You owe me nothing," he answered instantly, standing stock still with a blank expression.

"It's not about owing," she rolled her eyes. "when someone does something nice for you, you try to do something nice for them-"

"Why?"

"Just...because," she stuttered. Did he not understand this? "its just the nice and right thing to do. It makes you feel good-"

"Does it?"

"It does me," she frowned. This was getting _weird_. Not that _anything_ about this wasn't weird. There were so many questions in her mind; so many that she didn't even know where to begin.

He didn't seem to want to reply, as he just looked at her oddly and turned his head away, back to examining the room.

"So...Um, your brother," she broke the silence after a few minutes. "Lucifer...he's really the devil?"

Michael sighed, looking down at the ground, an almost sad look crossing his features.

"Yes, Lucifer is my brother and he is what humans would call, 'the devil'," he spoke slowly, "the catastrophes that have been occurring have been his doing. It is his intent to return earth to its original glory, eradicating humanity-"

Aurora gasped, making him pause before he continued.

"I was there," he raised his head with a frown. "ready to kill my brother, and bring paradise to earth. But Father spoke, giving me separate orders-"

"But, you _have to_ stop him!" Aurora gasped, standing once again. He couldn't let him eradicate humanity! What kind of archangel was he?

"Father gave me orders that he could not see," Michael whispered. "he only knows part of my orders. If I succeed, my brother will be saved as will humanity. I knew he did not know the full orders, for he would not have left so easily if he did. But, Lucifer is no fool. He'll realize that he missed something, which is why we are hidden. He is, no doubt, looking for us at this very moment."

"...and that has to do with me?" she blinked, stunned and beyond confused as he turned, giving her a small smile.

"Yes."

"..."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm just human, what can I do?"

"I will tell you; when you are ready to know," Michael informed her, "until then, please be patient. Don't you want to save the world?"

Her eyes widened. _Her?_ The girl that tripped over a flat surface and got called 'wiffle head' the better part of her high school career? She had never been anything special. She was average, if _that_.

"Um, but what if I...mess up?" she asked, suddenly feeling a lot of pressure. "I was never picked for _anything_. I get picked last in gym class for fucks sake! I'm _not_ special. I'm literally mediocre, at best, at _everything_ I do!"

He chuckled deeply, making her heart skip a beat as his brilliant white smile flashed at her.

"You will not. This is destiny," Michael whispered. "I believe that it was always supposed to happen this way...if I had known, I may not have allowed my brother to escape from hell."

"You...you _let_ the devil escape?" she gasped, shaking her head. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"It was destiny," Michael said, as though that explained everything.

"Urgh, is that the only word you friggin' know?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and feeling irritation.

"You should rest," Michael said, not answering her question.

"I'm not sleepy," she snapped, pursing her lips stubbornly. "I still have questions."

"A few more, then you need to sleep," he sighed, looking at her intensely as he paced the room.

"So...the world isn't going to end, then?"

"Not if I succeed, like I said." he looked irritated now.

"Okay, _grumpy_ , but I think its a question that bears repeating!" she defended herself, crossing her arms.

She thought for moments.

"How long do I have to stay in this room?"

"I don't know," he answered, "but, you're forgetting that I can make this room anything you want it to be."

"Excuse me?" she asked, blinking.

He chuckled, pausing his pacing and giving her a half smirk.

"Feel like swimming?" he snapped his fingers as the room expanded, and in an instant, an Olympic size swimming pool appeared out of nowhere, making her jaw drop as he snapped them again.

It was gone, and the room was back exactly like it was.

"Anything," he repeated. "Any food you want, I will have. Clothes, entertainment...anything in your hearts desire, I can give you."

Her eyes were wide. Could she really...have _anything_ she ever wanted in an instant?

"What if I said I wanted a movie star to cook my breakfast in their underwear?" she smirked.

"I _can_ give you practically anything, yet you keep wanting things I, well, will _not_ do," he rolled his eyes. "such a frustrating human." he mumbled.

"Don't you want diamonds or something?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "isn't that what female humans desire?"

"What the hell are diamonds going to do for me in here?" she waved her arms around. "the world could end; I don't care about _jewels_."

"So, basically, no other humans here?" she asked, appearing to deliberate the point.

"Yes, of course, I could always create the illusion of a human for you," he shrugged. "but as I said, I won't do that. It wouldn't be real, though it would feel real-"

"Whoa, stop!" she motioned, her face flushing as her stomach grumbled.

"You should eat before sleeping," Michael nodded, appearing not to notice her flustered expression. "which food do you desire?"

"I don't want food," she grumbled, sitting on the bed. "I'm too upset to eat."

He looked at her, snapping his fingers as her stomach suddenly felt full.

"What – what did you do?"

"Gave you the nutrients you needed. Now, you need to sleep," he commanded, snapping his fingers as her clothes melted away to a simple white, silken nightgown.

"Don't do that!" she flushed, "And do you have to snap your fingers every time you do something?"

He looked at her bed and the covers pulled down.

"No, its simply habit," he shrugged. "all angels do it."

He suddenly appeared in front of her, making her jump back in surprise. Before she could even react, he placed two cold fingers to her forehead and everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two: Cold Blooded

**Chapter Two: Cold Blooded  
**

* * *

"I don't want...no," Aurora grumbled, half awake. "pizza is greasy, too greasy. I need a cheeseburger, so do you."

Aurora's eyes fluttered opened, blinking furiously as her vision focused. With a gasp, she saw something right in front of her face.

"What the hell?" she blurted, seeing Michael holding what appeared to be a large cheeseburger, right in her face.

"You said you needed a cheeseburger," he said innocently, tilting his head. "you said I needed one too, but I do not because I do not require sustenance."

Aurora blinked a few times, before roaring in laughter, making Michael withdraw and look slightly alarmed.

"I – no – I," she cackled, falling over on the bed and clutching her stomach.

He pulled back some more, looking mildly irritated now as he looked at her flushed cheeks as she howled with laughter.

"I was – talking in my sleep," she finally calmed down, wiping her eyes and smiling. "haven't you ever heard of that? I just woke up, I don't want a cheeseburger." she snickered.

"Very well, then," he said tightly, apparently not caring for her cackling at him like a mad woman. Were all angels this funny?

"I do, however, want a shower," she smiled, standing up out of the bed and stretching, ruffling her messy hair.

He watched her for moments and the food disappeared from his hand, he looked towards the wall, and a door appeared there.

"There is a full bathroom in there," he stated quietly, "Along with everything you could possibly need to bathe."

"Erm," she smiled at him, "Thank-"

He disappeared before she could even get the, 'you' out.

"Rude!" she called out to the empty space he had previously been standing in as she walked towards the door, hesitantly opening it.

She gasped as her eyes fell on the luxurious bathroom. It was massive. Like, bigger than her upstairs at her _house_.

Against the wall, there were shelves upon shelves of shampoos, conditioners, soaps, perfumes, shaving cream, razors, hair products, skin products...literally everything she could ever want. They all appeared to be high quality as well.

There was a tub that was the size of a large hot tub, made of what looked to be white marble. It had large mirrors on either side, making her wonder why the hell he thought she'd want to watch herself take a bath.

There was also a separate shower, that had jets all over the inside, with a glass door to enter. Of course, there was a toilet and sink, but they were pretty standard. Above the sink was a massive gold embroidered mirror, one similar to the ones surrounding the bath tub.

She quickly pulled a few items from the shelf, looking back and forth between the tub and the shower. Biting her lip, she approached the tub, turning on the facets. She loved bubble baths, and couldn't quite not use the gorgeous tub that had been presented to her.

She poured a few cap fulls of rose bubble bath under the running water and walked over to the sink, examining her refection in the mirror.

"You're thin," she muttered to herself, pulling the white gown over head and looking at her smaller body.

She'd always been quite tall, verging on 5'9. But as she turned, she decided that she was now a good weight. She picked up a brush on the sink, running it through her pale strands as she stared at her face. The bags that had once been present were now gone, and she felt better than she had in weeks...months. Maybe even _years_. Physically anyway. _Emotionally_ , she was tumbling all over herself. Her despair and cackling laughter when she woke up made her feel like a lunatic. Surely, a certain angel thought she was as well.

She popped her knuckles, pacing across the floor as the tub filled. Her mom was in heaven, what place could there be better than that? She hated that she couldn't see her and she already missed her, as her mom was the only person she had in her life.

But, Michael was right. The world was going down the shitter and she supposed for the time being, she _did_ feel better that her mom was in heaven, instead of her being in their house while she was...

"Oh yeah, I don't _know_ where the fuck I am," she laughed bitterly, sitting the brush down as her hair tickled her lower back.

Either way, she couldn't watch her mom. She felt almost insane believing all of this, but maybe it was only because there was absolutely no _rational_ explanation.

What _else_ could she believe?

She rubbed her face, looking over to see that her tub was full, with the bubble threatening to overflow. She rushed over, turning the facet off.

Slowly, she stepped in, cringing lightly when she felt the water was scalding. But, it didn't matter, that was how she usually liked it.

She eased herself down in the water, leaning back with her head against the rim as she looked at the ceiling.

Her eyes widened when she saw what was on the ceiling, gasping when she saw The Creation of Adam, painted just as perfectly as it is in the Sistine Chapel.

"Michaelangelo's art?" she asked, wondering how she didn't even notice before. It was...by all accounts, _beautiful_.

She smiled almost contentedly, as she couldn't help it with all the beauty around her. She dunked her head under, grabbing some of the strawberry shampoo she'd picked out, lathering her hair and rinsing.

All the while she was washing, she stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't like a poster that was glued to the ceiling, but exactly like the original masterpiece. She could see every brush stroke, and it was _perfect_.

She took a moment to really marvel at Michael's power. For the first time, it really sunk in _who_ he was and _what_ he was capable of.

He threw the devil himself into hell, created this masterpiece, and this breathtaking place out of nothing.

The laws of physics; _nothing_ applied to him.

Yet out of all the things he could do, he could not hurt her. It had to be God that was protecting her, like he had said. She thought of praying for moments, but she chuckled, not even knowing what she would even say.

"I'm surprised he even knows who I am." she laughed bitterly, looking up as she relaxed in the water.

"Do you speak to yourself often?"

she gasped, looking around to see Michael standing near the tub, looking at her with an amused look on his handsome face.

"W-what are you doing?" she screeched, her face flushing as she crossed her arms over her chest, even though the bubbles already covered her. "get out!"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why? Have I angered you?"

"I'm naked!" she exclaimed, still red as a beet.

Michael promptly rolled his eyes, realization crossing his sharp features.

"You posses but a human female body," he said tonelessly, "I assure you, you posses nothing I have not seen _a_ _billion_ times over. It is of no interest to me."

" _Well_ , let me take this opportunity to not care," she snapped, "you're not seeing me naked!"

He stared at her for moments.

"Humans continue to amuse me, despite my ancient age," he commented dryly, before disappearing without waiting for her reply.

She lingered in the bath for minutes, before she felt safe to get out.

Quickly stepping out, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, along with another to squeeze her hair.

She looked around.

"Fuck!" she cursed under her breath, realizing she had no clothes. The gown she had thrown in the floor was gone.

 _'Why the hell did he take it?'_ she thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Great..." she mumbled, biting her nails and finishing drying off as she put her hair up in a towel, wrapping the other around her body.

Walking up to the door, she opened it, sticking her head out.

The room was empty. Looked like he took off again.

She tip toed out of the room, her eyes trained on the dresser on the other side. Perhaps he had put some clothes for her in there?

"Need clothing?"

She jumped out of her skin, turning around to see Michael standing behind her, tilting his head innocently like always.

"Yes," she said under her teeth, "that would be nice."

"What clothes?"

"Um...can you like, make a few fashion magazines appear or something?" she asked.

"Done," he said nodding towards the bed where several magazines sat.

She walked over, picking up Vogue. Normally, she wore tee shirts and jeans, or simple dresses. But if he could make designer clothes, why not?

She thumbed through, a blue summer dress catching her eye.

She turned it towards him, pointing to the picture.

He looked at it for half a second, snapping his fingers and she looked down, seeing the same exact dress on her body, along with the same white, wedged heel shoes the girl was wearing.

"Wow...that's so amazing!" she smiled, putting the magazine down and going up to the mirror in the room. "I wish I could do things like this."

"Amazing? It's simply clothes," Michael walked behind her, "What's so amazing about it?"

"Everything you do is amazing," she said, watching him staring blankly at her. "the painting above the bath tub took my breath away. It was beautiful."

He was quiet, his eyes roving over her as she felt heat travel towards her face. She was starting to feel a little... _bad_ getting blushy around an angel. Like it was a sin or something.

She removed the towel from her head, dropping it on the floor, but it never quite reached as it was gone before it hit. She blinked, but didn't comment as she shook her hair out.

"Thank you," he eventually said.

"So all angels just look like humans?" she squeaked, desperate to change the subject.

"On earth, yes," he commented.

"So...in heaven-"

"We look much different, yes," he laughed dryly as her stomach grumbled. "If you want to eat, I'll tell you about it."

She smiled. He really was being kind to her...

"Uhm, sure," she smiled, chuckling. "I think I'll have that cheeseburger now."

He smirked, snapping his hands as a smaller, wooden table appeared that had two chairs, one on each end. At one end, there was a burger, fries and what appeared to be a coke.

"Thank you," she repeated, pulling up a chair and sitting down and smiling at the burger.

She took a bite and almost moaned it was so good. Mcdonald's had nothing on an archangels burgers.

She watched as he sat across from her, tapping his thin, long fingers on the table.

"In heaven," he began talking, while she sipped her coke. "Well, I'm not even sure how to describe it, really. We look nothing like anything on earth."

"Could just show me," she asked, her mouth partly full.

"Your eyes will burn out and you will die," Michael informed her, raising an eyebrow. "Humans are limited. The blinding white light from my silhouette alone would be enough to kill you."

"Well," she commented, slightly put out. "that doesn't sound very fun, so I'd rather not."

"I have golden wings," he commented, looking up towards the ceiling. "three sets, actually."

"Are your wings the biggest wings?"

He instantly brought his eyes down, giving her a strange look that made her shift in her seat.

"What?" she eventually asked, feeling self-conscious. She felt like she had just asked him the angel equivalent of dick size or something.

"Yes, they are," he said quietly. "I am roughly the size of...the Willis tower in Chicago."

Aurora instantly choked on her food, hacking loudly. He gave a worried expression, looking like he was about to stand, but she held her hand up, showing him she was okay and that he didn't need to do anything.

"Wha-what?" she eventually said when she stopped coughing. "Why are you so big?"

"Perhaps I am not big," he smirked. "Perhaps you are tiny."

"Clearly," she pouted, jutting her lip out. "so you're massive, with golden wings?"

"Yes," he smirked. "I supposed you could say I have four arms as well, yet two legs, just like you."

"Four arms?" she asked, mentally picturing Goro from Mortal Kombat with a snort of laughter.

"Is that funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he stopped tapping his fingers.

"No, I just pictured something else and it was funny," she snicked, shaking her head and taking a sip of her drink.

"What about you?" he asked, tilting his head.

"What about me?" she shrugged. "this is what I look like."

"Tell me about yourself, then," he pressed, actually looking interested. "you'd be surprised how little I know of you. I've seen your mother, where is your father?"

Aurora's face somewhat fell.

"I don't have a father," she said, looking down and continuing to eat her food.

"You don't have a father?" he asked, sounding interested.

"That's what I said."

"Why not?"

She sighed, setting her burger down and looking up at him.

"He died, okay?"

"Oh," he raised his eyebrows. "so, he could be in heaven."

"...is he?" she asked quickly, "Like, can you know that?"

He smirked, closing his eyes and looking up for moments.

His eyes opened sharply, looking over to her.

"He is not in heaven."

Her stomached somewhat bottomed out.

"So, hes in...hell?" she asked, feeling startled.

"Humans either go one way or another," he commented, looking pretty unfeeling about the subject. "he may have made a deal with a demon."

"What?" she blinked. "that happens?"

"Oh yes," he answered almost boredly, "humans sell their souls in exchange for things they want desperately. They are given ten years to enjoy it before hell hounds drag them to hell."

"I can't think of anything I'd want that would _ever_ be worth an eternity in hell and cut my life to ten years," she said, flabbergasted.

"Can you think of anything he had that was...well, abnormal?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Aurora thought for moments.

"Well, he died when I was five," she finally said. "I don't remember him really having anything...except me and mom. He loved us both."

"How did he die?"

She bit her lip, frowning.

"Animal attack..." she said quietly, feeling very upset.

"Hell hounds," he nodded. "your father sold his soul for something. For what, I do not know."

"I told you," she slapped her hands on the table. "he didn't have anything! He wasn't rich, or anything like that!"

He didn't comment, but just stared at her. It was clear that he didn't really care about her father, or any pain she could possibly experience from it.

"Thirteen years ago," he continued, "that's over a thousand years in hell. He's a demon by now."

"You're telling me my father is a Demon?" she asked, looking like he'd slapped her in the face.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," he said calmly, nodding his head and looking away.

Aurora was getting upset.

"Change him back then," she burst, pursing her lips as he turned to look back at her.

"I cannot do that," he shook his head. "I cannot UN-currupt a soul."

"Are you saying nothing can be done for him?" she asked, her eyes feeling like they were burning.

"That's what I'm saying," he said, appearing to be non-nonchalant.

She stood up sharply, her eyes burning with tears.

"How – how can you be so _callous_ about this?"

"Excuse me?" he looked surprised.

"You don't even care!" she snapped, "You're being really insensitive to my feelings. You could at least _pretend_ to care and say it more delicately-"

His eyes flashed the ethereal blue as he slowly stood.

"Of course, tell me what it is you would most like to hear," she said slowly, his deep voice dripping with sarcasm.

She stared at him. She knew her anger was unjustified, but she couldn't help herself. Her father was most likely a demon? All that was already happening, now this? If she didn't at least get some anger out, surely she would explode. In all reality, she _liked_ Michael. Though him heartlessly telling her this was hurting her feelings, she knew she owed him and should have been able to look past it.

"I don't _want_ to hear anything," she pursed her lips for moments. "you could have said it in a more nice manner than you did. This is a delicate subject. It's my _father_ you're speaking so crassly about. I saw how you reacted when _I_ swore to yours. Have some humility!"

"You cannot _possibly_ compare your father to mine," he instantly said, his eyes blazing as he placed his hands flatly on the table.

" _Excuse me_ , but your arrogance, conceit, and complete disregard for my feelings is smothering," she snapped.

She took a deep breath, turning from him and storming off before realizing there was nowhere to go but the bathroom.

Too prideful to turn around, she stormed inside, slamming the door behind her but knowing full well it wouldn't keep him out if he wished to follow her.

She leaned against the door, tears leaking out of her eyes. What did he want from her? Better yet, what did God want from her? What was she supposed to do? _Why_ her?

She let a sob escape her, wanting her mom more and more at each passing moment. Part of her felt like a big baby, but she couldn't help it. She supposed in comparison to him, she _was_ a baby. Barely past 18 while he was older than the Earth itself. She had to stop herself from childishly storming out and demanding he bring her mother to her, squalling. But, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't be _that_ selfish.

No, it was better her mom didn't...know about any of this. About her, all these things being real...her father.

She sighed again, slamming her head back against the door.


	3. Chapter Three: So Far Away

**Chapter Three: So Far Away**

* * *

Her nerves were beyond shot as she hit the back of her head against the door with a groan, closing her eyes in frustration.

She took a deep breath, slowly opening her eyes only to jump and take a sharp intake of breath when she saw Michael standing directly in front of her, looking down at her and not speaking.

"..."

"What part of me slamming the fucking door was unclear?" she asked through gritted teeth, glaring at him. Once again, she felt her anger was unjustified, but she couldn't help it. This, however was reasonable. He had no right to barge in on her when she clearly wanted to be alone.

His eyes flashed.

"I heard your groan of pain and thought you needed assistance-"

"It was emotional pain more than anything, Jesus," she rolled her eyes. "poof me a pack of cigarettes. Marlboro, Menthol."

"Those are dangerous."

"I'm going to keep being a bitch if you don't," she snapped, feeling her temper rise. She needed nicotine, and bad. A cigarette would calm her nerves. She knew her occasional habit was bad, but she couldn't find it in her to care.

"If you insist," he finally said, pursing his lips sternly and snapping his fingers, making a pack of Marlboro Menthol's and a plain white lighter appear beside her.

She snatched it off the floor, ripping it open and pulling a cigarette out, tossing the pack down as she shoved it between her lips.

She lit the end, watching him as she took a deep drag, instantly feeling the nicotine entering her system.

She tucked her hand under her elbow, taking another hit and staring at him through squinted eyes.

"Feel better?"

She did not miss the sarcastic tones in his voice.

"Extremely," she sassed right back. "so, no chance whatsoever you're going to tell me what the fuck I'm doing here right?"

"Not yet, no," he affirmed, tilting his head – and God help her, she found it _cute_ , even now.

"How convenient," she said slowly, looking off to the side. "so, I'm guessing other than God himself, you're more powerful than the devil, right?" she slowly looked back at him. "I don't have to worry about him popping out of the woodwork and snatching me or getting to my mother?"

"Yes, I am more powerful than him, despite what my brother may believe," Michael nodded, his face looking stern and honestly...somewhat sad. "Father created me first. I cast him down once, I can do it again."

"So, do it again," Aurora instantly said, "throw his ass back into hell-"

"Its not that simple," he cut in. "besides, that is not the plan."

She laughed bitterly.

"I take notice how you refrained from using the word, 'destiny.' again."

He just stared at her for moments.

"Whatever," she grumbled, putting her hands down and pulling herself up, flinging the door open and walking out, looking around the room and continuing to smoke.

"Music...TV?" she asked, turning around to look at him as he stepped out of the door.

He looked at her, not breaking eye contact as he snapped his fingers, making her look over as she saw a huge stereo appear on a table and her eyes widened as she saw a massively large TV appear on the wall in front of the bed. It was so massive that it covered most of the wall.

"Damnnn, Mikey," she grinned, biting her lip as she smiled when a glare showed on his handsome face.

"Don't call me that."

She cocked an eyebrow, taking a hit off her cigarette as she grinned.

"But I like it..." her eyes glittered mischievously. "Its cute-"

"I'm not cute." he instantly said in a firm and hard tone.

"No, you're _precious_ Mikey-" she snickered, loving the rise she was getting out of him. Clearly, he was just a _tad bit_ prideful.

Before she could even blink, she found herself against the wall with a squeak. His arms were on either side of her head, making her eyes widen as she saw his face looking down at her with anger, his bright blue eyes stormy and his lips set in a serious, straight line.

"You need to learn some respect," he said in a quiet, yet serious tone. "when I ask you to do something, I expect you to do it."

Maybe because it was because she knew he couldn't hurt her, or maybe she truly did have a death wish, because she felt anger creep into her veins at his self-righteous words.

"I didn't know I was supposed to kiss your ass," she hissed, craning her neck and looking at him daringly. "I'm not your property. You may be more powerful than me, and you may be able to control a lot of things, but you aren't the boss of me. I'm not some idiot you can boss around."

"Free will is an illusion," he said quietly, looking at her intensely. "probably from the dawn of time, you were meant to be exactly where you're at right now."

"Maybe so," she pursed her lips momentarily. "but that doesn't mean I have to lay down and take it like a bitch, just because."

He continued staring at her, making her scowl fade as she saw his face flash with something she didn't readily recognize. What was he doing? She felt a little bit of panic flash through her. His presence was...after all, _intimidating_. Regardless of whether he could hurt her or not.

"Get away from me." she said quietly, her voice not holding much conviction and sounding more like a request than a demand.

He didn't move, just continued staring at her with his icy stare.

She was about to burn his ass with her cigarette.

Her eyes flicked down, cursing to herself when she saw it had burned out. She dropped it to the floor, seeing it was useless.

"Are you deaf?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

His eyes flicked down her form, before raising slowly, continuing to bore into her eyes. She felt a jolt go through her system as she swallowed thickly.

"I said, _move_." she hissed, putting her hands on his chest and pushing to no avail.

He was like trying to move a boulder, and he didn't so much as budge.

She gasped in surprised with his cold, calloused hands locked around her wrists firmly. Her eyes widened with she was firmly, yet gently pulled against his form, her body flush with his as he looked down at her astonished expression with a smirk.

"W-what – what the fuck...what are you doing?" she hissed, her heart pounding against her ribcage so hard she was sure she'd have a few cracked ribs.

He cocked an eyebrow, not answering as she started to slightly struggle, but his hands slid up to her upper arms, holding her firmly in place.

"Look, _asshole_ -" she started to growl, pausing when he reached a hand up, tracing his cool fingers down her flushed cheek.

He didn't blink as he ran them down to her chin, wrapping his long fingers around it and firmly jerking her head up higher, so her flushed face was closer to his.

Her eyes widened when she saw his icy gaze staring at her lips. He wouldn't...surely, he wouldn't? She hated herself when she felt a thrill shoot across her system. She couldn't help it. He was, after all... _very handsome_ and intense. She was only human – of course she was attracted to him. But, something told her this wasn't right, why would he be doing this? He's an angel. He surely had an alternate motive...she felt panic soar through her system when his eyes hooded and his slowly brought his face towards hers.

"N-no!" she gasped, struggling. She cried out in surprise when he was suddenly ripped away from her, flying across the room and slamming into the wall with a loud BOOM.

She paused, putting her hands on her mouth in fear as she ran up to him, seeing the wall completely coming down from the force of his body. In an instant, it was repaired and he was on his feet, looking at her darkly.

His gaze shifted upwards, towards the ceiling.

"Forgive me, father." he said quietly, closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, hating herself that she was actually worried as his eyes snapped open, looking over at her.

"Of course I'm okay." he snapped lethally, as though her even asking was an insult to his pride.

"Not going to apologize to me too?" she asked, crossing her arms as her concern was instantly replaced with her former irritation.

"For what?" he asked, genuine confusion actually shining through his irritation with her.

"..."

"Are you serious right now?" she exclaimed, flinging her arms out. "you try to...force yourself on me and that doesn't warrant an apology?"

"I wasn't trying to force," he snapped at her, his eyes lethal. "I was simply trying something out."

"Why?" she asked, pursing her lips and crossing her arms. Why would he try to...kiss her? Perhaps if the situation had been different and she wasn't so upset and irritated, she'd let someone as handsome as Michael kiss her. But, given the situation, it was highly inappropriate. Did angels get... _horny_ or something and she just happened to be around?

"No, angels do not get, 'horny' as you so eloquently put it."

"..."

She froze in horror, knowing for a fact that she didn't say it out loud. He could...he could read her mind?!

A deep, crimson flush instantly flared across her face. She was completely speechless, remembering all her thoughts about everything and...him. The smug, son of a bitch knew she thought he was handsome!

Her face reddened even further.

She heard his deep chuckle sound through the room as he looked at her with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm the most powerful angel in creation," he turned towards her, "of course I can read thoughts of humans. If you're wondering, however, I have not been in your mind the entire time. Only when I felt the need-"

"S-stay out of my mind!" she stuttered, still embarrassed. "that is _private_ and you have _no_ right-"

"I _will_ look inside of your mind whenever _I_ see fit and you are not _the boss_ of me." he instantly said sternly, giving her a warning look as he threw her own words back at her.

"Boy, did I misjudge you," she snapped, shaking her head. "I thought you were actually _nice_ , because I mean, you are an _angel_ and all. But in all reality, you're a _dick_."

"I can be nice," he instantly said, pursing his lips. "but even so, my patience only goes so far. I realize that this is a traumatic situation to you, but I, as the host of heaven, will not allow myself to be berated by a lowly human. My sympathy only goes so far. I will not harm you, even though I can't anyway. If you're important to my father, then you are important to me and I want you to be happy."

She stared at him in complete and utter disbelief.

"You...you insult the fact that I'm human, making it abundantly clear that you think you're better than me...like I'm some kind of cockroach on the bottom of your shoe," she snapped, glaring daggers. "then, after you make it so abundantly clear how insignificant you personally believe I am, you tell me you want me to be happy? What the hell is wrong with your brain?"

He let out a bark of laughter that made her jump at the deep rumbling sound.

"My brain is far superior than yours, my dear," his face twitched. "I have seen and I know things you couldn't even imagine."

"..."

"Get out," she said weakly, rubbing her temples. "just...get out. Leave – go somewhere for a while, please. I'm tired of arguing with you."

She heard a rush of wings, looking up in shock when she saw he actually left. It seemed he was tired of dealing with her at the moment too, or she was pretty sure he wouldn't have left.

With a sigh, she kicked off her shoes, not sure why she was wearing them anyway as she walked towards the disregarded cigarettes and lighter, picking them up and lighting another one.

She looked down at the nice dress she was wearing, taking a hit off her cigarette. It wasn't how she typically dressed, but she had thought, 'why not?' but she was already tired of it, feeling uncomfortable as she approached the stereo, turning it on as her eyes widened.

It was the nicest stereo she'd ever seen. It was touch screen, and as she scrolled through the list, she saw just about every music genre you could possibly imagine on it.

The things he could do still hadn't ceased to amaze her.

She was mostly a rock fan, but she liked anything catchy, really. And that really included almost all genres.

With that in mind, she actually went to the rap hits station, chuckling when "Can I get A..." by Jay-Z blared through the speakers.

Shrugging, she turned it up pretty loudly, walking over to the bed with her cigarettes and falling down on it, picking up one of the magazines Michael had conjured earlier, smoking as she felt her nerves calm with his absence.

"No...don't you do it..." she groaned, rolling over and slapping her forehead. A part of her actually felt _guilty_. In her honest opinion, they were both in the wrong. He shouldn't have been so crass about her dad, but considering what he'd done for her, she shouldn't have over reacted. But at the same time, he shouldn't have said all the things he did – insulting her over being human and belittling her.

She had no idea how long she laid there, thinking, smoking and listening to rap music. But it must have been a good while as she had went through about half of her pack.

She yawned, smiling as "I know what girls like" by Jay-Z was playing. Well, it was a rap hits station, so it made sense to play him quite a bit.

"Do you always listen to music that is inappropriate to this magnitude?"

She didn't even jump this time, expecting that he'd be back pretty soon. Not even looking, she responded, staring at the golden ceiling as her mouth twitched.

"You put it there, feathers."

"My name is Michael."

She smirked at the bored tone of his voice.

"I'm aware of your name is, _Michael,_ " she frowned, staring at the ceiling. "what are we supposed to do, exactly? Stare at each other for God knows how long?"

"Until the mission in complete, yes," he said, sounding like a broken record.

"The mission you can't tell me about."

"Yes."

"Lovely, but if you told me, maybe I'd be more willing to help?" she asked, rolling over on her stomach and looking at him to see him standing near the bed, staring at her blankly.

His eyes flashed.

"I doubt that."

She cocked an eyebrow. "of course you do." she rolled over again. "what...what the hell are we supposed to do? Play checkers until the end of time? I mean, this is bullshit."

"You seem to forget much of what I say," Michael responded, sounding exasperated. "I can create anything you wish to do."

Aurora shifted. She didn't like being all, 'this, this, this. Give me this.' it just felt...weird. And made her feel bad. He was an angel, the most important one...and here he was, poofing her clothes and electronics. It just made her...feel bad. Like she didn't want to inconvenience him.

"Can I turn this off?"

She smirked as she heard his irritated voice sounding over, 'Without Me' by Eminem.

"Not an Eminem fan?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him as she sat up in bed and he glowered at her.

"This music is an abomination, rapping about sin," he said, looking at her darkly. "you should not listen to it."

"I'm not a nun that's taken a vow of abstinence, so I'll do what I want." she rolled her eyes, hopping off the bed.

"That's a monk." he corrected, his full lips twitching slightly in amusement.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes in amusement, despite herself. "you know what? Conjure something."

She turned around, crossing her arms and smirking as he raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think I want?"

He blinked. "I don't know."

"Oh, come on!" she waved her arms. "I'll close my eyes and surprise me."

She covered her eyes, not sensing any changes around her.

"..."

"I'm waiting."

"I don't know what you want."

"Guess." she smirked, keeping her mind as blank as possible.

She heard him sigh, obviously he had tried to read her mind but she had kept it mostly blank.

Aurora gasped as a sound invaded her ears. A rushing sound of the...ocean? Wind blew in her face.

She moved her hands quickly, her mouth falling open as she saw herself standing on a white sand beach, the water clear as the Bahamas, and the sun looking like it was about to set over the horizon. She looked around, seeing Michael standing near her, looking out over the water with a blank expression. She looked behind her, seeing a wooden platform with a table and chairs on it in front of what appeared to be never ending palm trees.

"I – I..." she blubbered, shaking her head as her feet dug into the soft, cool sand.

"This – is this real?" she gasped, staring at him as he slowly looked towards her, his eyes brightly blue.

"What is your definition of real?" he asked quietly, "if it is that of most humans, meaning that you can see, touch, smell, feel it...then yes, this is real."

"You...made...this..." she said slowly, walking forward and putting her feet in the water, finding it warm. Pleasantly warm – everything was...beautiful. Perfect.

"How can you create things like this and be so miserable?" she whispered, looking over the colorful horizon in wonder.

"I am not miserable." he said from beside her suddenly as she walked forward, going knee deep in the water.

"Yes, you are," she said, looking over at him. "everything about you screams that you are. Look...look at the things you can do. You never age, you never get sick...you can have anything of your hearts desire with a snap of your fingers. Your father has given you almost limitless power, yet its not enough?"

"There is many things that you do not understand," he said seriously, looking over at her, but she saw the contemplative expression in his eyes. "do not presume to know me or my family."

She bit her lip, looking down for moments. "Sorry."

He was quiet.

"I – I want to swim..." she said quietly. "think you can...give me a bathing suit?" she asked quietly, picturing a white bikini in her mind.

With a snap of his fingers, she looked down, seeing the swimsuit on her body.

"Do you...see me naked when you do that?" she asked, tilting her head as her face turned red. Thinner now or not, she didn't want him seeing her naked.

He rolled his eyes. "Go swim."

"Are you going to swim?" she asked, grinning over at him.

"Will that please you?"

"Yes, probably so." she nodded, snickering at the exasperated look in his eyes as he looked down at his clothing, standing knee deep in water with jeans.

He snapped his fingers, making Auroras eyes widen and flush when he stood in only dark blue swimming trunks.

Her eyes trailed over his lean, muscular form against her will. His tan chest, biceps, back muscles and clear six pack on his abdomen.

Guy was made like a fucking greek God.

"My vessel pleases you, good."

Auroras eyes snapped to his, seeing him staring at her with a smirk as her face lit on fire.

"V-vessel?" she asked, blinking innocently at him. What did that mean?

"My...human form, as it were," he said, looking off in the distance. "It pleases you sexually-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" she exclaimed, putting her hands out and feeling like she was going to have third degree burns on her face.

"It is perfectly natural," he blinked innocently at her gaping expression. "you are a young female, my vessel is a young male. The desire to mate is normal in humans-"

"OH MY GOD! SHUT UP, PLEASE!"

He raised his eyebrows, looking at her with an amused expression as she groaned, rolling her eyes and running through the water, diving in head first. She swam for moments, swimming towards the surface and breaking it, rubbing her eyes as the water sloshed around her neck. The "sun" seemed to be setting as she watched it with wide eyes, feeling a complete and utter calm go across her body.

"Do you like it?"

She inhaled, turning to see Michael beside her, his head and shoulders poking out of the water. His dirty blonde hair wet and sticking to his forehead, droplets of water running past his piercing eyes and down his chiseled jaw. He looked so incredibly... _inhumanly_ handsome – she didn't even know what to do with herself. It was like a male Aphrodite was wet and floating in the waves right next to her.

She swallowed heavily, not liking how her heart was pumping harshly.

"Its perfect..." she admitted quietly, forgetting that she was ever mad at him. Never had she expected him to conjure something so incredibly beautiful.

His eyes flashed brightly at the praise, a smile curling his full mouth, revealing his pearly white teeth that seemed to glow in the dim light around them.

"I'm glad you like it," he said quietly, and she saw hesitation flash through his eyes. "can I...hold you?"

Her eyes widened and she almost forgot she was swimming, nearly going under.

"W-what? W-why?" she asked, her heart punching her rib cage.

"I thought it would be nice," he said simply, as though it was the most apparent thing in the world. "given the situation. Do you not want to?"

He knew she did.

She sighed, looking back to the sunset and biting her lip, nodding slowly as her heart hammered. She was vaguely aware of him moving next to her and before she could react, she felt two cool, strong arms wrap around her frame as she was pulled back into his muscular chest.

She inhaled sharply when she felt him rest his chin on top of her damp head. She kept her hands down, a little unsure if she could touch him-

"You can touch me," he whispered above her, making irritation swarm through her, but being in his arms in this setting, she couldn't find it in her to be angry. "I've got you – just relax."

She took a deep breath, gently laying her head against his muscular chest, her eyes staying trained on the continually falling sun.

She felt an unusual calm at his touch, like she was...meant to be there, in his arms. She realized it was probably a stupid girl fantasy, but maybe she could indulge herself for a little while.

"Is this...wrong?" she asked quietly, hesitantly. "you're an...angel." she swallowed.

"Of course not," he said above her. "I can touch you however it pleases you."

"..."

She inhaled sharply. Was he ignorant or coming onto her? She knew that he seemed a little...unaware of some things, but surely, he knew what he was doing right now? He said angels didn't get horny, but...was he horny or something in human form? She didn't dare ask.

She stayed like that in his arms for a long while, just watching the sun set and watching the moon become clearer and clearer in the sky, in silence. A part of her wondered if he was as relaxed as she was, but perhaps not if he was currently making all this happen as it was before her eyes.

Her stomach growled, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hungry?" he asked quietly as she blushed. Having him hear her digestive system wasn't something she was crazy about.

"Erm – I guess so..." she trailed off, in all honesty, not wanting to move. At all.

He chuckled against her head.

"Don't worry, we have all the time in the world," he said quietly, making her groan as she knew he looked into her mind.

"Get outta my head, Michael."

"No, I like knowing what's going on in there."

She flushed. "Why?"

"Its..." he chuckled, making her heart beat faster as she felt his chest rumble against her back. "interesting."

"Hmmm," she shook her head. "I'm glad I can somehow entertain you."

"You do, actually," he said, sounding contemplative. "what do you want to eat?"

"I want a rare steak," she grinned, biting her lip. "mashed potatoes...macaroni and cheese...with a glass of pink chardonnay."

Her eyes widened when she felt herself being lifted out of the water, being carried bridal style out of that ocean.

"What – why couldn't you just poof us? Or I can walk-" she trailed off, trying and failing, desperately not to look at the water droplets running down his chiseled chest.

"I could, but that gets boring." he smirked down at her, his blue gaze piercing through her.

"..."

She looked away, looking at the table they were approaching and seeing a meal already there with candles stuck in the sand around them so she could see to eat. Although the moon was bright, it wasn't bright enough to eat by.

He sat her down in her chair, grinning as he snapped his fingers, both of them instantly dry. He walked to the other end, sitting down and watching her.

 _'He could at least put a shirt on...'_ she thought lamely, trying not to find herself distracted by his perfect body as she slowly cut her T-bone steak.

"I could, but I know for a fact you prefer me this way."

She sharply looked up, seeing him lean back, crossing his arms over his chest with a cocky expression.

She couldn't help it when her heart fluttered.

Stupid hormones.

She took a bite of her steak, almost moaning out loud. It was, without a doubt, the best steak she'd ever had. It was cooked to perfection. All the spices, everything was just...perfect. She quickly tried the mashed potatoes and macaroni, unsurprised that it was the same.

She lifted her glass of pink chardonnay, examining it before taking a sip and grinning from ear to ear at the sweet taste.

"This is amazing." she said, taking more bites as she looked out at the moonlit ocean.

"I can make housing arrangements here if you'd prefer it over the room." Michael offered, leaning forward.

Of course she wanted that! But at the same time, she didn't want to be any trouble...

"I don't want to be too demanding-"

"Its not problem at all," he grinned, snapping his fingers as she jumped in surprise, seeing a small cottage appear right on the sand. "how is that?"

"Its beautiful." she nodded, smiling at him and taking another sip of wine as she finished off her meal.

She looked up at him, seeing him stare at her with a small smile on his lips. It seemed his previous anger was gone, but she felt slightly uncomfortable. She had a feeling she was being wooed, for whatever reason. It was highly doubtful that he actually liked her, making it clear she was a lowly human just a few hours ago. But, a part of her rationalized that maybe he had only said that in his anger. That was possible. Whatever his reasons were...she hated to admit it, but it was working. How could it not? She was being wooed by an extremely handsome man in paradise. Well...she supposed he wasn't technically a man, but part of her didn't even care.

"Want to see the cabin?" he asked, snapping his fingers and making all dishes except her wine glass disappear.

"Yeah, sure..." she smiled, holding her wine glass as she stood and walked around the table to him.

They walked over to the cabin, her tensing slightly when she felt his hand on her lower back.

They walked up the couple stairs, across the porch as he opened to doors of the light brown cabin.

Her eyes widened, her mouth dropping slightly. There were windows all around the walls, the ceiling also had a window above the bed, showing the night sky. The bed was in white silken sheets with a canopy. The wall in the middle of the room had a large TV and she walked across a fluffy white rug into the bathroom, gasping when she saw the entire ceiling was missing. It was mostly the same as the other rooms bathroom for the most part, all stocked with a large tub and shower.

She walked out, looking around in amazement again. It really was gorgeous. This was better than anyone in he worlds honeymoon.

"Any adjustments?" he asked, looking around and smiling at her.

"No..." she said quietly, looking around and smiling. "everything is perfect."

"I'm glad you approve," he grinned, looking over her white bikini. "do you want to change? Or do you want to swim some more?"

"As tempting as that is..." she chuckled, shaking her head. "I do feel a little tired...I think I want to shower, get in pajamas, lay in that amazing bed and watch a movie."

"Very well," he nodded. "shall I get you some clothes?"

"Yeah..." she trailed off, thinking. "in fact, just like conjure up a bunch of clothes from various fashion magazines or something. That way you won't have to keep doing it."

He nodded, giving her a small smile. "I can do that."

"...Thank you, Michael." she said quietly, looking down and already feeling guilty for being so mean to him.

"There's nothing to apologize for. There will be clothes in the bathroom when you're done." he assured her with a soft expression.

She flushed, nodding and hurrying into the bathroom quickly, closing the door.

She was in some deep, deep shit...officially crushing on an _angel._


End file.
